Ty the SpiderMonkey
Information Full name: Ty Edward Fronkenstein Age: 16 (Team Misfits), 32 (2nd Gen Misfits) Gender: Male Species: Spider Monkey Eye color: Green Father: Unknown Mother: Unknown Cousins: Gamerboy and Renaldo Friends: Gamerboy, Belku, Rex, Tim, Anti-boy, Mr. Binks, Andy, Ellis, Yangin, Tex, Achos, Apollo, Duster, Naomi, Sherman, Mazohisuto Enemies: Dr. Ivo, PattyWhack, Hayder, Meurst, Renaldo, Blitzkrieg, Pommy, Kelub, Ryder Love interest: Harley Card Weapons: Power gloves, Jet boots, fore fields, rocket launchers, grappling hooks, reflectors, flamethrower, grenades, beam swords, robot suits, hammer, wrench, Sentries Likes:Harley, Machines, Robots, sy-fi, movies, bad video games, being called cool, Peanut butter,Science. Dislikes: Blushing,Mumbling,Sandwhiches,Glasses,Being called nerd or geek,bullies,anyone who hurts his friends Personailty: Neurotic, Shy, Timid, Loyal, Brave Background 3rd born of the Royal Boyer family, Ty; formerly known as Tyrion, was the cousin of Gamerboy and Renaldo the royal brothers of the kingdom. Ty mostly stayed in the castle and played with Gamerboy, but usually strayed away from Renaldo. After Gamer's disapperence, Ty wanted to go look for him but instead was forced to stay in school. However, when he was old enough his father sent him out to look for Vitani; a princess who was suppose to marry Gamerboy. On his travels Ty found Vitani (who was now under the alias Merust) and she used her new found magic powers to hypnotize him, so she wouldn't have to go home. She hypnotized him to believe he was her minion named Mr. Y. It would be a good two years before Mr. Y engaged in combat with the Misfits (Led by Gamerboy). When he fought them he was hit so badly it un-hypnotized him, excited Ty hugged his cousin he had long since missed and never thought he would see again. Gamer explained to Ty that he wanted to live a life of freedom and didn't want to be cooped in a castle, Ty despite not liking the idea agreed to keep finding Gamer a secret. After his rescue Ty bunked in the Misfits base and would live there until he found an apartment for himself, he helped with missions and creating gadgets in the meantime. Like Gamer, Ty is very intelligent when it comes to tech and Robotics; although while Gamerboy is self taught, Ty is school trained. Wanting to help the team, Ty created a sub-unit known as "TOMAS" which stands for ''Team of Misfits at Standby. ''This unit was where Ty would find allies of the misfits and give them small watches which were communicaters with eachother and could signal when someone needed help. After battling the demon known as Ryder, The Misfits adventured off to the nothing to train to defeat Ryder when he returned. In there absence Ty went on an exploration of his own and found a book titled the "Dark Prognosticus" reading the book it pretold Ryder would take up an ultimate form and destroy mobius and the universe. After hearing about this great threat, Ty spent the next fifty years creating weapons, vechiles, and a new robot to stand up against Ryder. After the retirement of the Misfits, Ty became the new leader and started a third generation of Misfits; now being about 67 at this time. After thirty years of preparing his team Ty was becoming old and feeble and decided his time was coming so he removed his brain from his body and put it into the robot he created over those fifty years. About four years after his body change, Ryder finally took possession of an old friend of Ty's known as Anti-boy and started his own armada. Prepared for this moment Ty finally led his new misfits to fight in this war. Once Anti-boy corrupted most of the planet the new misfits would later become known as "The Rebels" with Ty as their overall leader. Gallery Future Ty.png|Ty in his new robot body (8ft 2in) Ty.png Snugglin with no glasses.png 5yrs later Ty.jpg|5 yrs later Category:Spider Monkey Category:Male Category:Good Category:Rebel Category:TOMAS Category:Misfits